Promises, Promises
by RoseAmongstThorns
Summary: Sometimes, one tiny accident can ruin a man's life.


"_Promise?"_

They'd promised, long ago, to stick together. Once the war was over, they'd said they would get married and have a family. She'd promised. He'd gone away to help the war only because he knew whatever happened there, he'd have a life to return to. He'd liked that. He kept her picture in his pocket 24/7. He couldn't wait to see her again. Every night he remembered how she liked to look; small, with raven black curls, trailing down her back and bright purple eyes. She would have a heart shaped face, and pointy nose, like always. She always featured in his dreams. She was the thing that kept him sane.

)O(

"_She's not in, sorry."_

He was thrilled when he was allowed home for the World Cup. Who wouldn't be? He would see got family again, his whole family. He'd began to imagine what their reunion would be like. He knew he shouldn't, he'd only raise his hopes to high. But he did anyway. It'd be perfect, with only one small problem. She didn't know he was coming. He'd surprise her; hopefully someone hadn't let his break slip. He, having visited his family earlier, stood eagerly on the doorstep, his hand ready to knock. _Tap, tap, tap. _A familiar woman came to the door.

"Oh, you're back!" she said.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Are you looking for-?" she asked not needing to finish. He nodded, smiling. She looked behind her quickly, before saying, "she's not in, sorry." He felt his heart sink a little bit, but then shoot back up, when he realised she'd come back. He'd come back tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after that.

)O(

"_Poor girl."_

"She was here just yesterday," his mother told him over a cup of tea. He felt his heart sink even more. She'd been here, but she was never anywhere when he was on leave. He needed to see her. His last visit home had been last year, and she had never materialised. He felt like she was avoiding him. No, no, of course not. They loved each other.

"Quite depressed she is," he heard is mother say to his father, "why can't that man see straight?"

"I don't know, dear." Who were they on about now? Surely not his girl! She wouldn't do that, she'd promised.

"She's coming tomorrow, poor girl," he heard. She was coming? She was coming and he'd be there. He's see her again. Finally.

)O(

"_Oh, um, hi."_

He rose early that morning, just to be sure. He made sure he looked his best, wearing a long sleeved shirt to hide his burns. He rushed down the crooked staircase, pushing passed his brother, who yelled 'Oi!' but he ignored it.

"You're up early," his mother said, smiling warmly, "toast?"

"Sure," he said as the muggle doorbell his father had insisted on installing rang.

"Can someone get that for me?" his mother asked. He quickly got from his chair, and speed-walked to the door. He opened it eagerly. There stood a girl with a pale, heart shaped face, smoky, grey eyes and curly, mousy-brown hair. Who was this?

"Oh, um, hi. Is your mum in?" she asked. He recognised that voice. It was her. She was here. He'd finally found her.

)O(

"_I'm sorry. I tried, I really did."_

"I just don't understand," she sobbed, her tears only just avoiding her cup of tea.

"He'll come round. I know these things," his mother said.

"But we were fine before! But then Sirius died and everything just went downhill from there."

"Sirius was his best friend, you have to remember that."

"I know but he won't talk to me anymore! I love him, Molly. I really do."

"He loves you, too, dear, but from all you've told me it seems he just wants to protect you. I'll be back in a moment, I've got some washing left. Charlie! Stay with Tonks, please!" she shouted. He sat down, not really happy to be there.

"So..." he said, tapping his fingers on the table.

"I'm sorry. I tried, I really did," she cried, "but I love him _so _much, Charlie."

"Whatever. Mum! I'm going out!"

)O(

"_That will never change."_

"Charlie! Wait, please!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. He didn't want to stop, ever since he found out (it was less than a year ago, but it felt like more) he'd been 'emotionally unstable', they'd even put him on leave from work, but he hadn't told his mother, it would ruin her. So he was back at home and she'd come to see him. He didn't want to see her, he hated her. He hated that he loved her. So he left.

"WHAT?" he shouted, "what?"

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. It-"

"Let me guess, _it just happened_?" he said sarcastically.

"It did, I swear."

"Let me just ask, is he worth it?" he whispered, running a hand through her bubblegum pink hair. "After everything you've been through, everything we've been through, is he really worth it?"

"Yes," she whispered, taking his hand and lowering it away from her. "A million times yes, and that will _never _change."

)O(

"_I'm Remus Lupin, and I'm slightly confused." _

He'd finally got to meet him. The man who stole his Tonks. The meeting was completely accidental, of course, but he couldn't help thinking that it was meant to happen. He'd seen her first, but not noticed. She had a curly, purple, shoulder-length bob, and was wearing a knee-length, floral dress. Just another girl. It was only when he heard a man say 'Dora' did he connect the dots. But why let him call her Dora, after all he was only ever allowed to call her Tonks. Maybe this was the real deal... of course not! The man and Tonks hugged and he swung her around, whilst she giggled. She saw him and her smile disappeared. He put her down immediately and soon enough she was in tears and he was looking in Charlie's direction. The man walked over to him.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and I'm slightly confused at why my wife is crying at the sight of you," he said politely with his hands in his pockets.

"Wife?" Charlie growled.

"Yes," Remus said, unsure, "of four months now."

"I don't know why you _wife _is crying, but it's probably you," he said rudely and stormed away, leaving a confused man in his wake.

)O(

"_Why'd you do this to me?"_

He walked away from his family, his hands in his pockets. He loved them, but he couldn't stand them. He knelt on the dirt, and touched the cold rock, stroking it with his thumb.

"Why'd you do this to me?" he whispered. "I loved you, I love you." Charlie frowned at the tombstone.

_Nymphadora Lupin_

_11__th__ February 1973 – 2__nd__ May 1998_

_Those that fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it. _

"Charlie?" He heard his name. He turned to see Harry holding the baby. He didn't like the baby. It was proof that she loved him. The baby was fast asleep now, and he was like a mini-Remus. It was horrid.

"Go away."

"Charlie, you loved her, didn't you?"

"I said, _go away_! And take that kid with you." Harry sighed and walked away, taking the baby with him. Charlie didn't need his help.

)O(

Charlie sighed and dipped his head into the ice water. He was getting better. By better he meant, he hadn't been home in three years. He was stable, though. He still kept his photo in his back pocket. And he still held that promise close to his heart, a dream that he knew would never come true. He tried not to think of home, of his mother. He didn't keep up to date with the family news, it made it easier. But today was February 11th. Today wasn't going to be easy. But he'd get through it.

He always did.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really sure what to say about this, but I always get annoyed when people just leave something without anyword, although sometimes it works. I'm not sure if this is one of those times.**


End file.
